


How Derek Hale Learned How to Swim at the Age of 26

by Olsies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, Learning to Swim, M/M, Swimming, Trans Derek, Trans Stiles, trans guy!derek, trans guy!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and his daughter, Erica, learn how to swim at the local college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Derek Hale Learned How to Swim at the Age of 26

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PencilEater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilEater/gifts).



Derek Hale glanced at the flyer once more. He’d signed up his six year old, Erica, for swim lessons three times a week for three weeks at his friend Kira’s insistence.

“Everyone knows how to swim, Derek. Not letting her learn is probably one of the worst things you can do to her as a child…” Derek made a face.

“I don’t know how to swim,” he pointed out and Kira rolled her eyes.

“She wants to learn. If you both are coming to the beach with us, then you _have_ to learn too…” Kira said. Kira and her family went to the beach multiple times over the summer, and often invited Erica and Derek, but Derek almost always said no. Occasionally, he would let them take Erica, but those days were hard.

“Maybe we just won’t come this year…” Derek said, hating when his friends pressured him. Kira rolled her eyes.

“Like you could ever deny that little girl anything she really wanted…” And Derek knew it was true. Erica was a quiet, shy girl who was often more content playing by herself than with others, but she really liked Kira and Malia’s daughter, Lizzy. Derek just rolled his eyes but allowed Kira to shove a flyer in his pants pocket. “Just think about it…”

And he had. Now, he stood in the kitchen the night before his and Erica’s first swim lessons, and all Derek could hope for was Erica didn’t drown, and he didn’t make a fool of himself. He’d signed up for private lessons for himself, and somehow it all just felt so dirty.

Derek got up when he heard Erica’s door open. His little daughter looked up at him with her big brown eyes full of tears, clutching tightly to the blanket that Derek had made her before she was born.

“What’s wrong, honey?” He asked scooping her up and returning to her bedroom.

“Bad dream,” she whimpered, shoving her face into his side.

“What was it this time?” Derek asked.

“The monster got you,” she said, her little body shaking a little. Derek stroked her hair back, kissing her forehead.

“No monster got me,” he whispered. “Want me to read you a book until you fall back to sleep?” She nodded. Derek got her favorite book, and started reading it to her. She fell back to sleep fairly quickly, but Derek laid with her a bit longer, thankful to have her in his life.

***

Erica jumped on top of Derek, her knees digging into his back as she bounced.

“Ungh,” he said rolling her gently off of him. “You’re hurting Daddy…” She frowned at him a little.

“Sorry, I’m just so excited…” She yelled. Derek lifted his head up a little. It was still dark out. His alarm clock blinked 5:57 at him. He groaned again and pulled her close. She giggled and began petting his cheek, loving the feel of his stubble.

“We aren’t even leaving the house for five hours… Daddy needs more sleep…” He said, burying his face in the pillows.

“I’m hungry…” Erica whined.

“You aren’t even,” Derek said. “You just think that if I get up now, you’ll get to leave soon. Sorry to say that isn’t how it works, baby.”

“Can I watch a movie?” Erica asked. Derek groaned.

“Sure. But quietly. If I have to get up to turn it down, it’s going off…”

“Ok daddy,” she said and kissed his cheek. She crawled out of the bed and went to the living room. He listened as she turned the TV on and put Beauty and the Beast in. Derek fell back to sleep. A few hours later, he woke up and peed. He wandered into the living room to find Erica watching cartoons and eating Cocoa Puffs.

“You put the milk away?” He asked.

“Yes, daddy,” she said.

“Good girl.” He got a bowl and poured himself some Raisin Bran. He sat down next to his daughter, his feet up on the table.

“How many more hours?” Erica asked. Yawning, Derek pulled out his phone. It was 8:47.

“We have about two hours,” he said. “Are you ready?” Erica nodded excitedly. Derek rubbed her head and turned to watch Spongebob. It most definitely was _not_ his favorite show, but it wasn’t the worst. After he ate, he showered and got a duffle together for him and Erica. He took a deep breath and wandered out to the front room, checking the flyer once more. His phone went off and he grabbed it.

 _Not chickening out are you?_ Kira teased in the text. Derek laughed a little.

 _Nope! Trunks are in the duffle and Erica has been bouncing off the walls since before six…_ Derek shot back. He poured himself some juice and went back to the front room.

“You’re not ready…” Derek said gently. “You’re still in your PJs…” Erica looked down at herself and laughed. She was indeed wearing her Captain America PJs. “Do you want any help?” He asked her as she wandered into her bedroom.

“I’m ok,” she said. She came out a few minutes later in a yellow tank top, a jean skirt, and her Avengers flip flops. “I’m ready,” she said plopping on top of him, and rubbing her face on his chest. He squeezed her hard and pushed her up.

“You turn off the TV and I’ll get the keys,” he said. She nodded and grabbed the remotes. “Did you feed the cat?” Derek asked as he almost tripped on the small black creature.

“Oh! I forgot!” She said rushing into the kitchen. She opened the cabinet and scooped up some kitten food. Sasha, the cat, came rushing over, mewing loudly. Derek stepped around them as he grabbed water bottles out of the fridge. Erica dumped the food in the bowl and put the scoop away while the cat munched on the food.

“Come on,” Derek said grabbing the flyer and his phone. They left the apartment and Derek helped Erica into her booster seat. They drove to the pool listening to Disney songs. When they got there, Erica was practically levitating with excitement. Derek helped her out and they walked up to the pool complex on the local college campus. There were a couple of different pools and it took Derek a minute to figure out where they were going.

“Are you sure you’re going to be ok going in the lock room alone?” Derek asked, dropping to his knee. Erica nodded but someone in red trunks and a white tank top back tracked.

“Sorry to eavesdrop,” the man said. “I work here, and I just wanted you to know there is some family changing rooms just over there…” Derek tried to not gawp at the man before him. He was a little skinny, but he looked good. He had a great smile.

“Uh, thanks,” Derek said standing up to look where the man had pointed.

“Just- There…” Derek saw the sign and sighed a little, relieved.

“Thank you,” Derek said taking Erica’s hand. They walked over to changing room and changed in the stalls quickly. When they were done, they wandered out to the pool. The man who had shown them the family changing room stood in front of a bunch of kids and parents. He had taken off his shirt and his chest was covered in tattoos. “Huh.” Derek led her over to the group of kids and the man smiled warmly at them. Derek tried to not stare at the other man’s chest, but he was almost positive the tattoos were covering two long scars.

“Parents, if you could just take a seat…” Another man in red trunks said. Derek tweaked Erica’s ponytail and went to sit with the other parents. Tugging at his own black tank top, he found a free beach chair slightly away from the other parents (mostly moms) and watched the two men teach the kids how to swim. Derek lay there wondering which one of them was Stiles, or if either of them was Stiles. Derek watched as his daughter splashed around, looking like she was having the time of her life. Once the hour was up, she came running over to Derek, shrieking.

“Daddy, daddy! Did you see me? I can swim, Daddy!” She shrieked. Derek caught her and pulled her close.

“I’m so proud of you,” Derek said kissing her wet hair. The teacher that had shown them the bathroom came over to them.

“You’re Derek Hale?” The man said. Derek nodded. “Stiles Stilinski.” They shook hands. “Are you ready to get your swim on?” Derek made a face. Stiles laughed. “Come on… We’ll go use the aerobic pool.”

“Me too, me too?” Erica shouted.

“You too, you too!” Stiles agreed. “Maybe you can give your daddy pointers… You did so good today.” Erica beamed a little. Derek got up and let the other man lead them out of the main pool area and into another room with a smaller pool that was about five feet deep. “It’s going to be fine,” Stiles said, patting Derek’s shoulder. Derek nodded a little, and set down his bag on a chair. He kicked off his flip flops and looked at Stiles like whenever you’re ready… “You gonna keep your shirt on?” Stiles asked. Derek bit his lip and looked at the ground, then the other man’s chest. Taking a deep breath, he pulled off his tank top and set it on a chair near where Erica was sitting. He turned towards Stiles who said nothing when he saw the thin scars on Derek’s chest.

“Hold my whistle?” Stiles asked Erica, holding it out to her. She looked up at him in awe.

“Ok!” She said grabbing it and throwing the cord around her neck. Derek and Stiles laughed. Derek stared at the pool feeling nervous.

“Don’t be nervous,” Stiles said slapping Derek’s shoulder lightly. “This is going to be fun; you’ll see…” Derek highly doubted that, but made his way to the water. He went to the steps, trying to not let his stress show. Stiles watched him, shaking his head. He went to the edge of the pool and sat down, his feet in the water. “Take a seat for a minute,” Stiles said. “We should talk first…” Derek huffed a little but sat next to him. He wasn’t paying Stiles to teach him how to swim by theory. Derek sat about three feet away from Stiles. “Tell me about yourself,” Stiles said. “Why do you want to learn how swim now? What stopped you in the past? Was it just-” His eyes dropped to Derek’s chest.

“In part but never had time. I played baseball, soccer, tennis, roller skated, ice skated, and snowboarded. I was even into gymnastics for a while...” He turned and looked at his daughter who was wrapped in her towel, singing quietly to herself. “My cousin and her girlfriend pressured me into this. They want me to come to the beach with them...”

“So you’re family is supportive?” Stiles asked. Derek nodded.

“Very. They were a little confused when I got pregnant with Erica but…” Stiles raised his eyebrows a little.

“I don’t think I could ever do that,” he said. Derek shrugged.

“I really wanted a kid, and Jennifer supported me…”

“Jennifer is your wife?” Stiles asked.

“Was. She and I divorced when Lydia was about two. Erica and I moved back to Beacon Hills then, and we’ve been here ever since…” Stiles nodded, taking it in.

“I’m glad you’re feeling secure enough to do this now…” Stiles said, and Derek laughed.

“I couldn’t deny Erica an outing with the family, and that’s the only way they’d let her come…”

“That’s kind of shitty,” Stiles said, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Eh,” Derek said. “I want to go, but I just- And when I let her go alone, I just worry all day and I'm a mess. This way is better.” Stiles nodded a little.

“Well, let’s get to it,” Stiles said. They got up and got in the pool. It was awkward, and Derek felt extremely self-conscious, but Stiles was a good teacher and didn’t even laugh when Derek snorted water up his nose and sneezed violently several times in a row.

***

Two days later, Derek and Erica returned to the pool. They changed and Derek was able to relax as he watched his six year old fearlessly swim around the pool. Derek felt thankful that the other parents continued to leave him alone. When the lesson was over, Erica asked if she could help Scott out with some pool maintenance. Derek looked up, shaking his head.

“How even-?” He asked Stiles.

“Scott mentioned something about filters and she got very excited. I have no idea either,” Stiles said. “You can trust Scott with her though. He’s my best friend…” Derek shrugged.

“It’s alright with me if it’s alright with Scott,” Derek said.

“He said it was ok, Scott!” Erica yelled rushing over to him. Derek looked at Stiles.

“Guess it’s just you and me for the swim lesson…” Derek said.

“Don’t think it’s weird. ‘Cause it’s not. I promise. I’ve done weird. This…” He pointed back and forth between him and Derek. “This is not weird.

Derek’s second day in the water went much smoother. He felt much more confident, and it showed. By the time they end of the lesson, Derek had swum a few laps back and forth across the pool. His strokes were sloppy, but he didn’t care. He knew he could get in a lake and not drown.

That night, after reading Erica three different stories, Derek sat on the couch without his shirt on drinking a beer. He hardly ever wandered around shirtless even at home because he didn’t like being reminded of his scars, but there was something about swimming with Stiles… Stiles was so confident, even with the other parents. Derek had watched them today; watched their eyes drop to Stiles’s chest that was covered with patterns and marks. He could feel their judgement, but Stiles didn’t seem to care.

And then when they were alone, Stiles was funny. He joked with Derek easily about having to listen to badly imitated children’s songs, and how kids always seemed to have the perfect timing. They even had time to get into a small dunking fight before Scott showed up with Erica, and Derek couldn’t help but love how Stiles’s smaller frame fit into his hands.

***

By the end of Friday’s lesson, Derek knew there was no reason to continue. He didn’t really care to learn fancy swimming strokes, and yet he didn’t want the lessons to end. Stiles was so easy to talk to. Just before Erica came back from helping Scott, Stiles pulled himself out of the pool and sat on the edge watching Derek swim a few laps before joining him.

“We’re done with this, aren’t we?” Stiles asked.

“I guess…” Derek said. “But I’d like to see you again… Outside of the pool area…” Stiles smiled a little.

“I’d like that,” he said and leaned over, kissing Derek. Before anything could get too interesting, Erica came rushing into the pool area. She hugged her dad tight, telling him all about the filters she’d helped clean. Derek would never understand how filters could be so fascinating, but found he really wasn’t worried about it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the end friends! There will be more. I have other fics I'm working on right now, I just had to get this out before it imploded in me! :D


End file.
